Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 19 (Earth treasures)
Earth treasures is the nineteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN digs and searches for dinosaurs bones. *CHARLI crosses a tunnel that gets lower. *NATHAN shows different kind of rocks he found around the world. *CHARLI rocks her teddy bear and then she rocks 'n' rolls. *Chats looks for underground treasures and KELLIE makes a necklace of them. *CHARLI prunes a rose bush. *TIM does prospecting to find gold. *CHARLI pretends to be a pirate. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who visits the museum along with her sister (Kathleen), Charli doesn't like dinosaurs but Kathleen does, until the dinosaurs of the museum (Kellie and Nathan) come alive. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E19.png Charli_S5_E19_1.png Nathan_S5_E19.png Charli_S5_E19_2.png Kellie_S5_E19.png Charli_S5_E19_3.png Tim_S5_E19.png Charli_S5_E19_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E19.png Trivia *The Pacific Ocean is the largest and deepest of Earth's oceanic divisions. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Ocean *The United States of America, commonly known as the United States or America, is a federal republic composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States *Switzerland, officially the Swiss Confederation, is a federal republic in Europe. It consists of 26 cantons, and the city of Bern is the seat of the federal authorities. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switzerland *Japan is a sovereign island nation in East Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan *Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going on an expedition, I'm searching underground I'm digging for a treasure deep down in the ground. I'm going on an expedition, I'm searching underground I'm digging for a treasure deep down in the ground. I'm going on an expedition, I'm searching underground I'm digging for a treasure deep down in the ground. ;Body move #01 Stooping through the tunnel with my head bent low Stooping, stooping along I go. Crouching through the tunnel with my knees bent low Crouching, crouching along I go. Crawling through the tunnel with my head really low Crawling, crawling along I go. ;Shapes in space You're my rock, I'll take care of you That's why I'll rock you through the night You are strong but you can break You're my rock and I'll hold you really tight Sing a rock, rock lullaby, sing a rock, rock lullaby Sing a rock, rock lullaby. You're my rock, I'll take care of you That's why I'll rock you through the night You are strong but you can break You're my rock and I'll hold you really tight Sing a rock, rock lullaby, sing a rock, rock lullaby Sing a rock, rock lullaby. ;Body move #02 You're my teddy, I'll take care of you That's why I'll rock you through the night You are strong but you can break You're my teddy and I'll hold you really tight Sing a rock, rock lullaby, sing a rock, rock lullaby Sing a rock, rock lullaby. You're my teddy and I'll take care of you That's why I'll rock you through the ni-i-ight You are strong but you can break You're my teddy and I'll hold you really tight Sing a rock, rock lullaby, rock, rock lullaby Rock, rock lullaby. ;Word play Bits and bobs and odds and sods and little bits of stuff ... jigs and whirligigs and colourful ... These are what I tresaure most 'cause these are all around Bits and bobs and odds and sods are treasures that I've found. Bits and bobs and odds and sods and little bits of stuff ... jigs and whirligigs and colourful ... These are what I tresaure most 'cause these are all around Bits and bobs and odds and sods are treasures that I've found. ;Body move #03 A snip, snip here, a snip, snip there Leaves and branches are a bit like hair If it grows too long, it's a tangled mess And a strangely tangle rose bush is not the best. A snip, snip here, a snip, snip there Leaves and branches are a bit like hair If it grows too long, it's a tangled mess And a strangely tangle rose bush is not the best. ;Making music I know there's gold in this rock hard ground but it's rock hard work to get it found Sweat falls of me in this dried up creek where everyday feels like a week. I know there's gold in this rock hard ground but it's rock hard work to get it found Sweat falls of me in this dried up creek where everyday feels like a week. ;Body move #04 Heave ho and away we go Heave ho and away we go. Treasure map will lead you to a secret cave Maybe gold maybe silver, remember to be brave Was it lost in a shipwreck or stolen in the night? Or buried for safe keeping on an island out of sight? One, two, three steps forward here we go In a circle, then backwards and slow X marks the spot, what is buried below? Forgotten treasure from long, long, long ago. ;Sharing stories I'd love to live like a dinosaur, be big and strong, give great big roars I'd munch on a bunch of cycad leaves, rip from the tops of the tallest trees I'd hate to live like a dinosaur, a bunch of bones, no great big roar I'd rather watch all the ... machines, the coolest I have ever seen Dinosaurs rule, dinosaurs are cool, dino-dinosaurs. I love living like a dinosaur, be big and strong, give great big roars Munch on a bunch of cycad leaves, rip from the tops of the tallest trees I love living like a dinosaur, be big and strong, give great big roars We run for miles across the wildest plains and everyone would call my name Dinosaur yeah, dinosaur yeah, dino-dinosaurs. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about earth & soil Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about underground Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about bones & skeletons Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about tunnels Category:Ep about bending Category:Ep about crawling Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about lullabies Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about necklaces Category:Ep about roses Category:Ep about pruning Category:Ep about prospecting Category:Ep about gold & silver Category:Ep about rhythm & beat Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about leis Category:Ep about museums Category:Ep about coming alive